Kinderville
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Our favorite characters are now in Kindergarten and get up to mischief need I say more xD please read and review i suck at summeries but hopefully its good.


**Heyy so this is going to be a one shot/ short story about what i think the charecters would be like if they were in Kindergarten. Now I'm english so writing this was kinda strange for me at some points hahaha so sorry if some of it is british lol. Anyway yeah if this gets reviews then i will do a different charecter focus per chapter id not well its a OK one shot i suppose. Any way I'll let you read hope you enjoy xD**

**__**

**_Kinderville_**

Claire was sat on her favourite plastic chair, the purple one with pink butterflies, swinging her legs and mushing two small handfuls of brightly coloured play-dough together "Watcha doing?" Shane said as he stood next to her chair, with a builder's hat on making his longish hair stick to his chubby little face.

"Nothing I'm just seeing if the colours of blue and yellow will still mix to make green even in play-dough" She said matter-of-factly "You see Myrninin **_(A/N they are little and struggle to pronounce Myrnin)_** over there, he is seeing if he can resuscitate Nibbles."

"Oh" Shane said staring over at the tall skinny boy with thick curly hair and large brown eyes carefully pressing on the little black hamster chest. Shane shook his head and walked away, he didn't really understand the games that Claire and Myrnin played. Claire watched Shane walk away and start painting with Eve, who had somehow managed to get black paint smudged on her lips and eyes.

Claire looked around for something else to do, she had lost interest in the play-dough that had now turned green. Mikey sat strumming a tiny guitar and singing at the top of his lungs, his cute blonde ruffled hair falling into his large blue eyes. Eve was still playing with paint, her long black hair pulled into, now messed up, pigtails and her dark eyes glistening with amazement. Shane was painting as well but on paper and not his face, unlike eve, he was still wearing his builder's hat and was painting a picture of stick figures that looked like her and him stood in front of a house with big smiles. And Ollie he was sat playing with knight's figures and wearing a tie dye t-shirt and shorts. Myrnin had now stopped trying to bring the class pet back to life, simply because it already was, and was now putting on strange miss matched clothes from the toy box.

Neither of what they were doing was remotely interesting to her so instead she went to find the teacher. "Miss Amelie?" She asked tugging at the young teachers' long silk dress,

"Yes what is it little Claire?" She asked lifting the 5 year old up and giving her a big hug

"I'm bored, everything is boring there is nothing to do!" Claire whined into Miss Amelie's long pretty blonde hair

"Why don't you go and play with the others?" Amelie asked putting her down

"Because their all doing stupid things!"

"Hahahaha little Claire why don't you play 'Mommies and Daddies' with Shane? Or Oliver? Or Michael? Or even Myrnin?" She suggested giving Claire a little push in the other little kids direction.

Now that was a good idea Claire thought and wandered over to Shane who was now hitting things with a toy hammer to play 'Mommies and Daddies' after all Shane and her were going to get married when they were older, just like how Eve and Mikey were going to get married and Miss Amelie had a ring off her fiancée Sam, who was also Mikey's Uncle.

There was a crash and Claire spun round to see Myrnin and Ollie throwing things at each other and shouting strange things, so she decided to pick up a book entitled 'Mr. Catapiller goes to the shop' and sat in the living room in the play house, shut all the windows and doors and sat on a beanbag chair and read. Away from all the chaos for a while.

**Ok so thankyou for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW! PLEASE OR MYRNIN WILL EAT YOU hahahahahahaha**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter my name is LittleBlueGirl_**

**Thanks again and pleeeeeeeeeease review!**


End file.
